This invention relates to sealing rings of the type adapted to sealingly encircle a reel for computer tape or the like.
Various forms of sealing rings are presently available. However, the available rings are either relatively expensive, due to a relatively complicated design, or relatively ineffective, due to design deficiencies introduced in an attempt to reduce cost.